


Under a shooting star

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien!AU, Alien!Eleven | Jane Hopper, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin saw a shooting star falling on earth.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 4





	Under a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sous une étoile filante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697849) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 6 of the calendar!

Dustin had wait a very long moment the shooting stars rain that was supposed to happened that six of december. He had ask all his friend to come and the idea seemed good to them too but he knew that Mike, Will, Lucas and Max would be more into the romantic part than the scientist so he asked too Steve and Robin but if the first could take him, he didn't understand a lot about sciences and the second was stuck in bed with a huge flu during two days already and was desesperate that she couldn't follow them at that post Billy and Steve had found to look at the stars. In fact, il already knew he would be the only one interrested by all the scientist aspect of this thing. It was okay, because he loved being with his friend anyway.

The night of the six, they were all at the famous spot of Billy and Steve – wich was a huge cliff with a view of all the neighbor city next to Hawkins – and Dustin understood quickly why they found this place at first. Will and Mike hid fast somewhere under shadow, and Max and Lucas didn't hide themselves to kiss and hold hands while Billy and Steve didn't even got out of the car. He sat at the limit of the cliff, took his binoculars to look at the stars closely.

Some of them had already travel the sky when he saw something way bigger goes by. He left hid binoculars to look at the sky to saw that what was happening really was big and crashing near to them. Was he the only one seeing this? He turn back and saw that yes. He looked again at the enormous things falling between the trees near and creating a little earthquake. He was mad that no one was paying attention.

Dustin check to make sure no one was paying attention to him and run as fast as possible to the thing that had fallen from the sky. It would have been faster if he had his bike but he had no choice since Steve took him with his car and it was more easy by feet to be discret.

He sank in the forest for a long time and was afraid that he went to the wrong direction when he almost fell into a pit. He stopped just in time and fall on his knees.

Below the pit, there was a thing that seemed like a meteor. He heard himself shooting a little scream of excitement and slide down the slope, almost rolling to the bottom. He stepped closer to the meteor and get his hand more close to touch it when she juste opened in two half like a giant coconut. He screamed again and stepped back quickly, jumping, not wanting to bother the form of life that would step out of it but nothing happened, juste smoke snaking out quickly.

He appeased his deception, telling himself that he just found a meteor and that it was awesome when a dark form appeared on the coconut-meteor. The form got closer slowly before crashing on the ground in front of Dustin.

It could have been a deception but he just had once again a little scream and lower on his knees to help the alien who had just fallen at his feet. The alien had a humanoïd form and look like they wore a poncho that covered all their body.

“I... I'm enchanted to meet you! My name is Dustin, welcome on our planet, planet Earth. Did you came ine peace? Alone? Do you talk my language?”

The being lift their head to look at Dustin when they were at the same height. They head was covered with a helmet that made him think of an eggo, two big eyes enterely browns, two ears really long like an elf and a translucid skin. The being held up their hand in a gantlet to him and to put it on his chest and before he could have done anything, he heard a strange voice, wich made very hard to put it a gender.

“ **My-na-me-is-El-e-ven.**

-Eleven? What a weird name but okay! You understand me?

**-I-un-der-stand-you.**

-Did you came in peace?

**-Y-es. I-have-fa-llen.”**

Listening to them and the intonation of the way they were acting about themselves, he felt them like a girl.

“You've fallen? From the sky?”

She nodded and pointed the sky at the same moment a shooting star passed. Dustin heard her bursting in joy.

“Shooting stars are alien spaceship?

**Y-es. But-not-al-ways.”**

She lift her other hand to grab Dustin cap.

“ **What-is-it?**

-A cap. You normally put it to protect from the sun but some peoples just wear them by habit.

**-I-can?**

-Yes, go on!”

She put it slowly on her head, like he had just done before and lower her eyes on him after that.

“ **Do-I-look-li-ke-y-ou?**

-Having a cap isn't enough for us to be alike but it suit you!

 **-Th-ank-y-ou. I-li-ke-it.”** She gave it back to him. **“Y-ou-can-t-say-y-ou-saw-me.**

-What? Why? It's an amazing discovery, we are not alone in the universe and-

**-Y-our-p-la-net-is-n-t-rea-dy.**

-What? Not ready for what?

**-To-o-ther-fo-rms-of-li-fe. You-are-too-sen-si-b-les.**

-Then why did you came on Earth?

**-I-fa-ll.**

-It wasn't on purpose?

**-No. So-rry.**

-You don't have to be sorry. Do you need help fo your space ship?

**-No. I-wen-t-out-of-it-to-see-if-I-had-n-t-des-troy-ed-a-ny-thing. So-rry-that-I-da-ma-ge-you-r-p-la-net.**

-It's okay, it know how to repair itself when something fall on it.

**-How-u-se-ful.**

-Right? I suppose you'll have to leave soon, to be the more discret possible.

**-Y-es. I-ha-ve-to.**

-I... Wait!”

He started to search on his pockets, a little away, before putting out a chocolate bar that was a little crushed and melt and it gave it to her.

“Can I offer you terrian food? I don't know what your allergies are but-”

Eleven took the chocolate bar and smelled it before opening her gigantic mouth with two row of teeth and eat it.

“No, you-... You're supposed to take the plastic out before?”

The alien head bent on the side and kept eat for a moment before taking out the riped plastic from her mouth and looking at it with curiosity.

“ **Wha-t-shou-l-d-I-do-wi-th-the-p-la-s-tic?**

-Just... Give it to me, I'll get rid of it in a trash can.

**-Wh-y?**

-That's where trash goes.

**-Y-ou-put-t-rash-a-rou-n-d-you-r-foo-d?**

-It's complicated.

**-I-see-that. Than-k-you-for-you-r-foo-d. I-don-t-have-a-ny-thing-to-you.**

-It's okay. Simply, come and tell me the day Earth would be ready to meet others forms of life.

**-But...O-kay. I-ll-co-me.**

-Thanks.

-Dustin!”

He turned back when he heard his name and swore.

“Crap! You sould go, my friends are searching me.”

He turned again towards Eleven.

Dustin opened his eyes, lost, earing the voices of his friends being closer. He was a the bottom of the crater and there were nothing else. The crater looked like if it was old and the floor cold under him. It was like if there never been a meteor one second before nor a big brown eyes alien with giant mouth. He heard Steve sliding up to him before seeing him.

“Henderson! Are you okay dude, what happened?”

He promised Eleven not to tell anything.

“I thought I saw a thing.

-You did a nice fall. How do you feel?

-My head hurt;

-You don't say. It's been an hour since we've been looking for you my dude, if you were knocked out all this time, it's only fair that you're hurt.

-One hour?”

But he only talked for a few minutes to Eleven... Il got up with Steve's help, grumbling, and relied on him when he was up.

“I take you back home, you need to rest. Your mother is going to kill me.

-I'll protect you.

-Right, right, whatever you want.”

Dustin let himself being took back to Billy and Steve's spot and got the right to go to the dead spot on the car. Everyone seemed disappointed to end the night so early but they seemed worried about him so no one said a thing.

During the time Steve drove they home, he vaguely recomforted Will and Mike – Lucas and Max were on Billy's car – and was looking at the sky by the car window. The rain of shooting stars was over but, when he was pratically back to his home, he was certained that he saw a very big shooting star go fast in the sky.


End file.
